


One of Those Legends

by pinchess07



Series: Code: BLUE COAT [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, this is actually the aftermath of Newt becoming feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: A fill for this prompt at the km:A group of traffickers manage to catch Newt and decide that the best way to keep him contained is to strip him of his higher reasoning. After all, a wizard without their intelligent control over magic is barely a threat at all and someone as socially awkward as Newt must be practically submissive, right?Unfortunately for them, Newt is Mummy to all sorts of terrifying creatures, including a Nundu, worked with dragons during the war and seems to rely pretty heavily on his reflexes for magic anyway.Like most solitary predators, Newts first instinct is to avoid a fight if at all possible. If not possible, his next response is to tear the threat into tiny pieces.Things do not go well for his captors.





	One of Those Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed.

The stupidity of traffickers never stop surprising him. Every time he thinks they've done something that can never be topped by anything, they prove him wrong.   
  
He strides into Percival Graves' office unhurriedly, languidly. It wouldn't do to show his ruffled feathers to these Yanks. Besides, Percival has managed to keep everything in check so far. He's already gone through a trans-Atlantic emergency portkey, saving loads of time getting to America. The situation can wait for a few more minutes.   
  
He knocks on the door, which is opened seconds after his hand touches it. Inside, his DMLE counterpart is sitting behind his desk.   
  
"Heard you've got a situation," Theseus drawls. Percival grimaces.   
  
"I've barely managed to calm him down," Percival grunts, moving to lead Theseus to the cells. "Everyone makes him jumpy. Except for me, for some reason. And maybe Goldstein, but I've been made to promise by the younger Goldstein to let her sister have a few days off, becuase Goldstein's apparently been overworked since the Grindelwald fiasco. And the younger Goldstein is not to be messed with. So I haven't contacted Goldstein, and luckily Newt responded well to my presence. But I still feel like one misstep would set him off and..."

"And what, exactly? What do you think he'll do if something sets him off? Without his wand? Wait, you did get his wand off him, didn't you?" Theseus teases. It's a proof of their long friendship that Percival doesn't shoot a hex at him then and there. Theseus smirks, likely guessing what just went through Percival's head. "Besides, you've got nothing to worry about. I told you he's fond of you. He won't hurt you."

"I'm more concerned about everyone else he doesn't like."

Theseus shrugs. "He should be pretty peaceful and submissive if unprovoked."

"He is, but how long will he stay that way? He was pretty... wild, when we found him. My team had to do what they had to do to subdue him. Now he gets very obviously suspicious whenever anyone aside from me approaches him, so we haven't had any chance to try and find a countercurse. I didn't want to risk my team."

"My little bro scares all the top Aurors of MACUSA, who knew..."

Percival glares. "If your Aurors were in the same situation, they'd be scared as well!"

"Oh, they're fully aware that Newt's more dangerous than anyone they've ever met, me included. I've made sure of that. But they also know that there are certain things they can do to stay safe from him."

Percival hesitates in opening the door leading to where Newt's being held in a cell. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"It boils down to the fact that they should let me handle him," Theseus says with a wink. Percival sighs and lets him through.

Theseus walks right up to Newt's cell, gait steady.

"Hey, Newt," he whispers as Newt goes and sticks his nose right up Theseus' neck, pressing as close as he could through the bars. "Heard you got into a sticky situation here."

"Nah, that was the traffickers that got into a sticky situation," Percival states dryly. "Seeing as none of them survived."

"What exactly happened to them?" Theseus asks, running a hand through Newt's hair. Newt pushes his head into the touch. He might just descend into purring if Theseus keeps it up. This would be a hilarious story to tell his mates once he goes back to Britain.

"They were torn apart limb by limb."

"By hand?"

"By teeth."

Theseus winced. "Ah. Well. That'll turn into one of those too good to be true Blue Coat legends before we know it."

Percival purses his lips. "You're not telling me all of those legends are true, are you?"

Theseus grins. "Go fetch your people so they can start looking for the countercurse. He'll be focused on me so they can approach without fearing for their lives."

"You didn't answer my question, Theseus!"


End file.
